


Show Me

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Show Me

“And I got this one, when I graduated from college,” you said pointing to your shoulder. “This was the third one I got.”

You were sitting around with your friends, eating, drinking and talking and somehow the conversation had turned to silly things you had done when you were younger. You had told some of them about your best friend Alex and how he had dared you to get a few tattoos that you had. Somehow word had gotten back to Steve about them and the next thing you knew you were telling them about all the ones you had gotten.

“So yeah, I have, ummm” you mentally counted. “Seven in total.”

“You only told us about six,” Steve said.

“Oh, umm yeah, that one I don’t really talk about.”

You heard Tony snigger. “C’mon share with the class.”

“Uh no.” You shook your head and took a sip of your drink.

“Leave her alone, Tony,” Wanda piped up. “That’s not something you go around just showing anyone.”

Bucky turned to her. “You know what it is?”

She nodded.

“It’s not a matter of what it is,” Tony said. “It’s a matter of where.”

Wanda glared at him while Bucky and Steve looked at him in shock. Tony just raised his eyebrows and picked up his drink. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Only a few people have seen it,” you told Steve reaching over to pat his hand. “And Stark isn’t one of them.”

“No, I haven’t,” he reassured his friend. “But she may show you.”

You threw a napkin at him, which only made him laugh again.

“Anyway,” Rhodey chimed in to your relief. “Tony, why don’t you tell everyone how you got escorted off and banned from Harvard… it was something to do with losing a bet and streaking across campus wasn’t it?”

“For the last time, Rhodey, I didn’t ‘lose’ that bet.”

“Oh I’m sure,” his friend said with a smirk.

The conversation had moved away from you while Tony regaled you all with the story, which featured three bottles of tequila, a statue, and his permanent ban from Harvard campus. You laughed along with everyone else as he told the story, punctured here and there with comments and corrections from Rhodey. But you felt Steve’s eyes on you for the rest of the night.

You had volunteered to clean up once everyone had decided to call it a night and head up to their rooms. You finished and headed up to your room. You jumped when you entered your room and saw Steve sitting on your bed. 

“Christ, you scared the shit out of me! What are you doing in here?”

“I was just thinkin…. How come you haven’t you shown me your tattoos?”

“You snuck in my room to ask me that?”

He shrugged.

“Well, you never asked.”

“Well, I’m asking you now. Show me.”

You locked your door behind you, not wanting to be disturbed and walked over to him. Standing in front of him you showed him the ones on your arms and wrist. He touched each one, tracing the lines of them.

“Okay, the others?” He whispered.

You took off your shirt and turned around, showing him the ones on your back. He pulled you down on his lap by your hips. He traced those too, his touch sending shivers up and down your spine.

“I really like this one,” he said while running his fingers over the flower on your upper back.

“Yeah, that’s the one of of my friends drew for me.”

“Mmmm.” 

After a minute he said in your ear.“I only saw six… where’s number seven?” 

“Right here,” you said pointing at your inner hip, which was covered.

“Let me see.”

“You sure you want to see that?”

“Yeah.”

You stood up and undid your pants and slid them off. So, there you were in front of Steve in only your bra and panties. Your little tattoo peeking out from the side of your underwear. Steve looked up at you, and you nodded at him that it was okay, then back down to your tattoo. He  reached for the waistband of your panties and pulled them down, you stepped out of them.

He ran his thumb over it. 

“You like it?”

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Good,” you said straddling his lap. “You know you’re the main one I wanted to see it.”

He pulled you closer. “Really?”

“Yeah,” you told him before kissing him.

He slid his hand from your waist up your back to unhook your bra, and tossed it to the side before flipping you over on your back onto the bed, not even breaking the kiss.

He finally broke away from your lips to place kisses down your neck, to your chest. Taking one breast in his hand he rubbed circles around the nipple, while he took the other in his mouth, and circled it with his tongue before sucking on it. You let out soft little moans as he continued and then moved to the other doing the same.

He moved from them, kissing down your stomach before he stopped at your hips. He kissed your tattoo there and your let out a breathy laugh, before he moved to your thighs. He trailed little kisses up one thigh, then the other.  You arched your back, wanting him to get to your aching core, but he was taking his time.

When you threaded your fingers in his hair, he got the hint. You let out a loud moan when you felt his tongue lick a stripe up your core, before sliding in. You whined when he removed his mouth, but that was soon turned into more moans and a few curses when he slid one finger then another inside you, before attaching his lips to your clit. He curled his fingers inside you, causing you to arch your back off the bed, your grip on his hair tightening.

He kept at this, speeding his hand up, licking at and sucking on your clit harder. You were almost sure someone could hear your moans, but you didn’t care as you felt yourself coming closer and closer to your climax. Steve could tell too. He found your sweet spot and pressed on it with his fingers, sending you falling over the edge. 

As you were catching your breath, he was kissing back up your body, when he got to your lips, he kissed you deeply so that you could taste yourself on his lips.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” you whispered.

He chuckled and climbed off the bed.

You propped yourself up on your elbows and watched him as he removed his clothes. Your eyes roamed over his body. It was perfect, you thought to yourself. He crawled back on the bed as you sat up. You motioned for him to lay down, and you straddled his hips, bending forward to kiss him once more. You felt his erection pressing against your thighs and you took it in your hand, sliding your hand up and down it, making him hiss in pleasure. He was bigger than what you were used to, but you were still still so wet from your first orgasm, you didn’t think much of it. 

You ran his dick up and and down your folds first, getting it wet, before positioning it at the entrance to your core. You slid down on him slowly, giving yourself time to adjust to his length.You both let out groans at the feel of him inside you.

“Fuck,” you said softly.

“You okay?”

You nodded.

When you got as much of him as you could handle inside you, you began moving your hips slowly, grinding down on him. When you got your rhythm you placed your hands on the headboard for more leverage, and began moving on top of him faster. He placed his hands on your hips and helped you move on top of him. He started thrusting his hips in time with your movements. You let out a string of curses as you both continued to move with each other. 

You took your hands from the headboard and placed them on his shoulders. He soon sat up, and pulled you closer to him, kissing you again, sliding his tongue in your mouth. His hands on your back and in your hair. You kept moving, the friction on your clit from his body being close was driving you crazy.

“You’re so tight, so wet for me, Y/N,” he moaned in your ear, before biting on it lightly.

“You feel so good, Steve, so so good.”

“You gonna cum for me?”

“Y-yes, so close,” you groaned as your nails dug into his skin.

He felt you tightening around him and he reached down between your bodies and began rubbing your clit. 

“Cum for me, Y/N. I want to feel you cum for me.”

“S-steve, fuck!” You cursed again as the feel of his hand on your clit coupled with his dick deep inside you, made you orgasm for the second time.

He rolled you over so that he was on top of you and began moving in and out of you faster, your two orgasms making you slicker than ever. He was getting close to his own orgasm. The way your pussy felt around him pushing him closer and closer to the edge. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer and deeper inside you, the head of his dick hitting your g-spot. You were so sensitive from the first two that you were surprised when felt yourself shudder as a small but unexpected third orgasm shook you. 

Feeling you flutter around him, pushed him over the edge and he came with a loud moan, pulling out and spilling onto your legs, then finally collapsing on top of you. You wrapped your arms around him holding him close as you both came down from your highs. He finally rolled off of you and he got up to head to your bathroom for a cloth to clean you up with. 

You heard the sink running and he returned with a warm washcloth and wiped up your legs, before tossing it into the hamper and then crawled back on the bed next to you.

You lay back on the pillows looking at him with a smile.

He smiled back and reached over to trace his finger over the little tattoo you had hidden on your hip again. 

“So this is the one only a few people get to see.”

“Yeah, well really only you. This was the one Alex dared me to get.”

“It’s a good choice, I think it’s my favorite.”

You giggled as he continued to trace his finger around the circle that was a perfect replica of his shield you had gotten on your hip.


End file.
